


Glowsticks Are My Rosary

by TR33G1RL



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Scratchmen Apoo is the DJ at the 'Supernova' club, and he's damn good at it. Usually. Tonight, however, he's distracted. The reason he's distracted? The new bartender. The really hot new bartender.





	Glowsticks Are My Rosary

The bass vibrates through the patrons of the dance club, making them whoop and holler and move like the music possesses them. The neon lights flash over writhing bodies as lustful people let their instincts guide them in an obscene dance. The smell of sweat, cheap cologne and expensive alcohol fills the air, bringing in more of the aroma with each inhale. This is the perfect scene; it’s exactly where Apoo belongs, in the DJ’s booth where he can control everything. He’s the ruler of this kingdom of sound, and he loves it.

However, despite how much he tries, tonight he just can’t _focus!_ Most of the people in this club can’t tell, but he knows that the other employees can tell. Already, the owner, Eustass Kidd, has rudely asked him, “The fuck is up with you tonight, Apoo? You sound shitty tonight. Shittier than usual.” Of course, the redhead walked away as he cackled loudly, so Apoo didn’t take what he said too seriously.

At least, he didn’t. Then the co-owner and bouncer, Killer, comes in for a drink and walks up to Apoo’s booth to ask, “Are you feeling ok, Apoo? Your music sounds… different tonight.” Killer is at least _trying_ to be polite, unlike Kidd. He curiously tilts his head behind that strange mask of his. (Not that Apoo dislikes the mask. He actually likes it. Seems like something a raver would wear. Maybe he should ask wear he can get one…)

Apoo is about to retort that ‘maybe you just don’t understand music,’ but before he can, the reason of his inability to focus glances over in his direction. Apoo’s jaw goes slack and his insult cuts off into a long, “Uh…”

At his strange reaction, Killer follows the DJ’s gaze to find it directed at the new bartender. “Ahh.” Apoo can hear the knowing grin in Killer’s voice, but he’s too busy staring at the beautiful man behind the bar to deny Killer’s silent assumptions. “So you’ve noticed our new bartender, have you? He’s attractive, isn’t he? Not exactly my type, but apparently,” Killer says with a slightly smug tone as he looks back at Apoo, “Apparently, he’s _your_ type.”

Finally, Apoo manages to pull his gaze away from the bartender and looks back at Killer with a scoff. "Now just who told you that?" Apoo says as he turns back to his turntables for a moment. "If anything, he's just a pretty face to look at and pass the time. All of our bartenders are gone within three months anyway," Apoo says with a shrug as he looks out at the crowd, smiling faintly at the way the crowd rejoices in the heavy bassline. "But yeah, he's pretty hot. Tell me a bit about him." Apoo asks, trying to be nonchalant as he keeps his eyes on the table and the crowd.

Under his mask, Killer is smirking, Apoo just _knows_ it. Killer crosses his arms and leans against the back wall, playing along with Apoo's casual, nonchalant act. "His name is Basil Hawkins and he started last week-"

Apoo rolls his eyes as he cuts the blonde man off. "Well duh, Killer. I think I know that much." He shoots Killer a condescending smirk as he scoffs.

"Just shut up and listen, Scratchmen. I'm trying to fill you in on the new guy, who you are _clearly_ attracted to," Killer shoots back easily, still relaxed against the wall. Apoo's mouth snaps shut and he looks back at his equipment before gesturing for Killer chuckles and watches the crowd as he continues. "So he used to be a competitive pole dancer- Well, I guess he still is, but he's recovering from an injury to his right shoulder. Tore something, I think. Didn't ask too much since he seems pretty upset about it." Killer shrugs.

Upon closer inspection, Apoo can see that yes, the bartender is being especially careful about how he moves his right arm, keeping it close to his body with every move he makes. It does sort of ruin his would-be-could-be natural grace, but he's still more elegant than anyone else in the club. "Huh. Didn't notice that before," Apoo acknowledges with a small nod. "Keep going."

"He works here about five days a week. The other days, he runs a fortune telling shop a few streets down. Apparently, he's always dead on." Killer nods towards the bartender again, and now Apoo notices that there's a deck of tarot cards in the bag on the back of his counter. They're dark colored with gold accents, very gothic looking. They look like they suit the blonde man.

"Is that how you met him?" Apoo asks as he smoothly transitions songs from one to the next, this song slightly slower but with a seductive rhythm. Something that he thinks the bartender might like. He looks over at this 'Basil Hawkins' to find that the bartender is looking right back at him. His expression is slightly less cold than it had been at the beginning of the night. Apoo offers him an impish grin, a wave and a wink. The new employee rolls his eyes, but as he turns to serve another customer, Apoo can spot the faint upturn of his lips. He really hopes that smile is for him and not for the customer.

Killer watches the whole reaction and snorts, earning a glare from the DJ. "To answer your question, no, it isn't," Killer says before sighing. "We actually stole him from Kaido's bar. Couple of weeks ago, we found out that Kaido was overworking him, since he's a damn good bartender, and offered him a spot here. He accepted and handed in his two weeks notice - which Kaido was pretty damn pissed about - and now here we are."

Apoo pauses in his actions for a second. "Wait… Define 'overworking.'" Apoo knows Kaido well enough to know that he's cruel to the people under him, and depending on what 'overworking' means, the bartender's injury might have been worsened during his time working there. He hopes, for Hawkins' sake, that Killer isn't saying what Apok thinks he's saying.

But, unfortunately, Killer nods, already knowing the thoughts that are running through Apoo's mind. "He worked at Kaido's club at least 50 hours a week, all shifts being ten hours at least. Then he would have to wake up and go to his own shop, where he worked 8 hour shifts." Killer shakes his head as Apoo winces. That kind of schedule wasn't just rigorous, it was downright _cruel._ "Before he got here, he hadn't have a day off in three months _at least._ Guy may have some money now, but I'd imagine he'd trade it for some sleep."

Apoo clicks his tongue against his teeth disapprovingly. "And I couldn't imagine it's too much money, either. Kaido isn't exactly the generous type." He shakes his head and glances back at Hawkins, specifically eyeing his arm. "How long ago did he get hurt?" He asks, already knowing what the answer would probably be.

Just as Apoo suspects, the answer he receives is, _"Too_ long ago." Killer sounds slightly pissed at Kaido on Hawkins' behalf. Apoo can't blame him; he's kinda pissed now, too. After all, the people who work here are all pretty close. Apoo can tell that Hawkins isn't quite used to having coworkers that are also friends, but he'll learn to trust them. After all, Apoo did. Law did. Bonney did. They all did. Everyone who managed to stick around for more than four months did, and now they're all the closest of friends. Apoo will - at least - befriend this mysterious bartender.

But a movement from the bartender snaps Apoo out of his thoughts and he realizes that he needs to change songs. He does so as smoothly as he can before looking back at Killer with his brows slightly furrowed in worry. "So is Kidd, you know, taking it easy on him?" Apoo knows that his boss and friend is kinder than that asshole, Kaido, but Kidd is known for his impatience and quick temper.

"Kidd may not be the easiest person to work with, but he's trying his best," Killer reassures the taller man quickly. With a quiet laugh, he adds, "Though Hawkins certainly is testing his limits. He's pretty witty, and his sharp tongue is absolutely _infuriating_ to Kidd."

Apoo can't help but laugh at that. "Well, Kidd's annoyed by anyone who can think up a comeback. Then again, that's everyone who works here. Hell, I think it's a requirement," Apoo retorts with a mischievous smile.

Killer laughs, the deep sound reverberating around his helmet. "It might be,” The blonde shrugs, making Apoo laugh. “I never hire anyone who I don't think could handle beating Kidd in an argument. Sometimes, I'll even make Kidd come in while I'm doing an interview just to be sure. I did it with Hawkins, and it was the funniest damn thing I've seen ever since Law showed up to work in just leather pants and body glitter.” Killer’s laughter only grows louder as he recalls the memory, his arms folding over his chest as he chuckles.

“Oh?” Apoo asks, glancing over his shoulder at the bouncer as he remixes the song. “Well, tell me what happened! Apapa!” He playfully demands with a laugh. Again, his gaze moves over to the bartender, and for the first time that night, Apoo can see clearly through the flashing lights enough to see that Hawkins has at least three piercings on his face - a bar through his and two rings through his lower lip. And… And is not wearing a shirt under that vest? Apoo had just assumed the blonde man was wearing a shirt as pale as his skin. _Damn,_ this guy really is _fine!_

The bouncer is just about to reply, but before he can, a notification goes off on his phone. Killer pulls his phone out of his pocket and glances at his screen before turning it off again. “I’d love to, but it’s time for me to go back out. I’ll tell you some other time.” Killer gives a small nod before walking back outside the club.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’ll text you later.” Apoo belatedly waves at him over his shoulder as the bartender shoots another gaze his way. Apoo smiles at him again, quickly changing the direction of the wave he’d sent Killer so it’s meant for Hawkins. The new employee gives a small wave in return before he continues making drinks for the customers that are leering at him. Apoo glares at these customers behind his glasses. At least none of them try to pull anything inappropriate. Then again, the guy looks pretty strong from here. Apoo’s heard that it takes a lot of strength to do pole dancing, and be doing it competitively, Hawkins would have to have a good amount of muscle on him.

Honestly, just from what Apoo can see from across the club, this guy is fucking hot. And, from what he’s hearing, this guy is pretty cool, too. Apoo decides that he’s definitely going to become friends with Basil Hawkins by the end of the night.

Well, they’ll be friends, if not more.

  
  


The last of the customers stumbles through the door and, as Killer comes inside and locks the door behind him, the entire staff of the Supernova heaves a collective sigh of relief. The flashing strobe lights turn off and the house lights come on, forcing everyone to close their eyes or be forced to adjust to the light at a pace that would give them a headache. Apoo is thankful for his tinted glasses in moments like these. He shuts everything down, making sure it’s all turned off before he finds his gaze is already wandering to Hawkins again. He checks his equipment one last time before deeming everything done for the night and beginning to make the trek across the empty, unlit dance floor over to Hawkins.

As he makes his way over to the bartender, who is now cleaning and putting away glasses, Apoo feels someone roughly nudge his shoulder. He glances to the side to see Law looking at him, then at Hawkins, then back at him. "Don't scare him off. I like him more than the last guy, and you're not exactly - how do I say this politely - in his league. Or anywhere near it, really." Law smirks before he walks away to do… whatever it is he does after the close. Hell, what does he do when they’re _open?_ Come to think of it, what _is_ Law’s job? Eh. Apoo isn’t gonna ask. No time for that right now.

Instead, Apoo just glares at the younger man and flips him off, which only makes Law laugh as he walks away to do things unknown. Apoo rolls his eyes and shakes his head as he continues over to Hawkins. Hopefully, the bartender didn’t see or hear any of that.

Of course, when Apoo looks up at the bartender, Hawkins’ lips are pulled up in the faintest, most subtle resemblance of a smile. Apoo has to hold back a groan as his cheeks flush. Damn Law for letting Hawkins know that Apoo is interested in him! Knowing Law, that sly motherfucker probably did it on purpose. Except scratch ‘probably.’ Apoo smiles at Hawkins, trying to hide his nervousness as he takes a seat on one of the barstools. “So, uh… You heard all that, huh?” He asks with a sheepish laugh as he tugs at the sleeve of his t-shirt.

Now that he can see Hawkins in a brighter light, Apoo can see just how right both he and Killer are about saying that the bartender is attractive. He’s not just ‘hot,’ he’s fucking _attractive._ He’s the kind attractive that deserves big words like ‘attractive.’ His hair is a light blonde than Apoo’s ever seen and his pale skin creates an almost specter-like look. The only things that offsets his pale coloring are his red eyes and the dark tattoos that Apoo can barely see creeping up from the hem of Hawkins’ black slacks. Apoo really wants to see the full image of those tattoos, but that’s not something he’s going to ask for so soon. Hawkins also has two rings in his lower, and Apoo is willing to bet that they’d feel very pleasant against his own lips.

Hawkins’ eyes turn from Apoo to the martini glass in his hands and he continues drying it as he speaks. “I might have, yes, but I did not need to hear it to know that you are interested in me,” Hawkins replies in a light tone. Though his mouth is once again set in an unemotional line, Apoo can see something in his eyes that he can almost call amusement. “Mostly due to the facts that you have been staring at me all night and all the other employees have been telling me how distracted you seem all night,” He comments with a pointed look. Ah, and _there’s_ that little barely-there smile! It’s kinda growing on Apoo. Not that he _didn’t_ like it before, but the more he sees it, the more he likes it.

But then Hawkins’ words register and he flushes as he lets out a nervous laugh that’s too loud in the quiet of the almost empty club. “A-Ah, yeah… I mean, at first, I was just kinda wondering who you were, but now… Well, I can’t say you’re not hot.” Apoo chuckles, this time being sure to keep his laughter at a reasonable volume so he doesn’t seem like some tactless idiot to the newest employee.

A soft exhale of laughter falls from Hawkins’ lips as he sets the glass with the other clean cups. He turns back to Apoo, the small motion more graceful than it should have been. “Thank you, I suppose.” His sharp, clever eyes give Apoo a once over and Apoo feels himself go rigid at the cool-warm feeling that suddenly floods through his veins at being the center of Hawkins’ attention. “You are not bad, either.”

That makes Apoo laugh. “You know, not many people would agree with you there,” He remarks as he softly shakes his head and grins crookedly at the blonde. “In fact, I’ve often heard the opposite.” But, despite his words, Apoo still feels his heart beat a bit faster and his cheeks go warm at the compliment.

Hawkins gives him another lingering look before his eyes meet Apoo’s. He picks up another wet glass and begins drying it as he says, “Well, then they know very little. You’re very attractive to those who are willing to see it.” Hawkins offers him a quick peek at a slightly bigger smile than the ones before, but he turns around to put the highball glass away. “And I just happen to be willing to see it.”

Apoo tries to respond, but all of the words turn into stuttered, choked syllables on his tongue. He resolves to just smiling and shaping out the word ‘thanks’ with his lips. When Hawkins gives a small chuckle at this response, the DJ feels the blush on his cheeks spread up to his ears and he desperately wants to fall into the ground. Goddammit where did all of his confidence go?!

“Care to help me?”

The quiet, clear words carry across the bar and bring Apoo to look up at Hawkins again. The bartender is making quick work of drying the shot glasses and Apoo can tell that on his own, Hawkins could easily finish closing the bar in five minutes tops. But, honestly, Apoo couldn’t give less of a shit. He nods all the same and quickly makes his way behind the bar, grabbing a rag from under the counter as he moves to lean against the counter beside Hawkins.

Hawkins, a dancer with exquisite posture, remains standing with a straight back and perfectly set shoulders. He does, however, chuckle at Apoo when the DJ grins cheekily at him. “Now, if I may ask, what was your plan for when you walked over here, Apoo?”

A strangled choke is pulled from Apoo’s throat, but he tries to play it off as a laugh while he cleans a beer mug. “You know my name?” Hawkins gives him this look that Apoo can’t quit figure out, so he decides that it’s a stupid question. After all, he’s been staring all night. Who wouldn’t ask who’s been staring at them?

“Honestly, I was thinking about making some sort of shitty pick up line that has something to do with body shots or signature drinks, but I bet you’ve already heard a ton of those,” Apoo admits as he puts the glass in the cabinet behind him.

A low chuckle sounds from deep in Hawkins’ throat. The sound is low and deep and beautiful in a way that Apoo can’t claim that music is. “You might be right about that, but I always put them in their place.” Hawkins’ hand brushes against Apoo’s as he puts a copper mug away. Thankfully, their both old enough that they don’t flinch and knock any glasses to the ground. Still, it makes both of them smile at each other softly.

Apoo chuckles as he puts away the last glass of the night, another highball glass, before closing the cabinet. “Well that’s good. I’d hate to have to see Killer do it when I’d rather watch you chew someone out. From what Killer tells me, you’ve got quite the tongue on you.” Shit, that sounds dirtier than Apoo means for it to! Fuck! He opens his mouth to fix his mistake, but before he can-

“So I’ve heard. Would you like to experience it?” Hawkins is smirking now, the slightest pull at the corners of his lips, as he glances up at Apoo from under his eyelashes. He tosses his own wet rag into the hamper under the counter before gracefully stepping in front of Apoo. The toes of his shoes overlap Apoo’s just a bit and it makes the DJ flush, this time more from excitement than embarrassment. Hawkins raises a single eyebrow in mock curiosity because Apoo knows that _Hawkins_ knows that _damn right_ Apoo would ‘like to experience it!’

Apoo swallows around the dry feeling in his throat before crookedly smiling and saying, nervous but eager, “Hell yeah- I mean, fuck yeah! I mean-... Please?” His shrugs his shoulders sheepishly. “Sorry, you’re really hot and _incredibly_ my type.”

Hawkins chuckles softly and his hand - slender with willowy fingers - comes up to rest on Apoo’s hip. “And you are my type as well.” His thumb sneaks under the hem of the taller man’s shirt to rub against the warm skin of Apoo’s lower abdomen. He leans in closer to Apoo, that Mona Lisa smile still on those thin, regal lips, as his other hand comes up to take hold of the DJ’s chin. “How fortunate,” Hawkins comments with a light tone before he’s leaning in again to press his lips against Apoo’s in a soft, slow, not-so-chaste kiss.

One of Apoo’s hands finds Hawkins’ waist while the other tangles in his white-blonde hair, his hand cupping the back of his head. Just like the taller man thought, Hawkins’ lip rings feel nice when they press against his lips. They’re a bit hard to navigate around, but not enough so that Apoo wants to stop. In fact, he could get used to this. He could _really_ get used to this.

A soft hum from Hawkins lets Apoo know that he’s enjoying the feeling and placement of his hands, it makes Apoo pull away so he can smile at the blonde. Before Apoo can make some cheeky comment to cover up how excited he is, Hawkins is smirking and pulling him back in for another kiss.

This time, when their lips meet, Hawkins is quick to let his tongue give a feather-light brush over Apoo’s lower lip. Before the DJ can respond, Hawkins gently pulls Apoo’s lower lip between his own and softly drags his teeth over the soft flesh. Apoo’s breath catches in his throat as Hawkins’ tongue flicks over the same spot, making the DJ’s face flush and his nerves become much more sensitive.

Apoo decides that Hawkins is, indeed, very good with his tongue, and his entire mouth, but he wants to take his turn leading this kiss. He uses the position of his hand on the back of Hawkin’s head to slide their lips fully together again. Apoo takes the opportunity of their position to let his tongue rub along the crevice of Hawkins’ lips.

The bartender parts his lips enough that Apoo’s tongue can smoothly rub against his own, the motion slight and coy, as if Apoo is still nervous. Well that just won’t do. Hawkins pulls Apoo closer, tilting the DJ’s head so their mouths fit together more comfortably. The sharp inhale it forces from Apoo makes Hawkins preen internally as his tongue slides against the DJ’s.

As Apoo finally gains enough courage to let his tongue delve into the other man’s mouth, he realizes that Hawkins tastes sweet, like spices and honey. Somewhere in the back of his head, he remembers that Bonney told him earlier in the week that their new bartender makes his own sweet mead and serves it as one of the bar’s signature drinks. According to her, it’s “fucking delicious holy _fuck_ ” but Hawkins won’t tell her the extra ingredients he adds to the mixture. Apoo is going to have to try it, but he suspects the alcohol won’t be able to compare to the maker.

Their lips part with a soft noise and Apoo grins breathlessly at the shorter man. “You really do have a nice mouth,” He remarks, and immediately feels stupid for stating the obvious. However, judging by Hawkins’ soft chuckle, the blonde doesn’t mind whatsoever. That makes Apoo feel a bit better.

Hawkins doesn’t say another word as he leans back in, but this time he tilts Apoo’s chin up and ducks his own head so he can press a line of quick, chaste kisses along the DJ’s jaw. When he reaches Apoo’s ear, he gives a quick nip to his earlobe before murmuring, “You really are my type, you know. I would not be opposed to taking this further.”

Oh dear _god,_ this man is _good!_ “I think that sounds pretty good, too.” Apoo laughs, an excited chirping more than anything, before the sound dissolves into a shaky sigh as Hawkins’ mouth moves over his pulse point to press a soft kiss over his artery. His tongue darts over the spot and Apoo barely bites back a moan.

The hand on Apoo’s hip moves towards the front of the DJ’s pants, the elegant thumb and forefinger easily undoing the button and zipper. Hawkins’ hand cups Apoo’s growing erection through his underwear, palming and rubbing his cock. However, despite the motions of his hand, Hawkins’ mouth doesn’t move away from Apoo’s throat, his clever mouth nibbling and sucking marks onto the skin.

Apoo can’t help but let out a low groan, his lips parting as his breathing grows shallow. His hips involuntarily grind up against Hawkins’ hand. “Fu-ck-” He stutters as his hand hold tight to Hawkins’ hair. This is fucking _awesome,_ and no one better walk in on them right now because Apoo can’t think straight.

The bartender places one last heated kiss against Apoo’s collarbone before pulling back and looking up at him. “Can I use my mouth on you, or would you prefer to do this somewhere else?” He asks, but judging by the way his pierced brow arches, he already knows what Apoo’s answer is going to be.

“God, here, please,” Apoo pants as Hawkins’ finger slide under the hem of Apoo’s underwear. A shaky moan is pulled from his lips as the blonde, in one easy movement, pulls both garments down to Apoo’s thighs. His cock stands proud between his legs, the tip red and swollen. Hawkins gracefully sinks to his knees and looks up at Apoo from under his eyelashes, a mischievous smirk on his lovely lips.“Shit, you look so good right now,” Apoo mumbles, a red blush high on his cheeks.

“As do you, Apoo,” Hawkins replies a chuckle as he wraps a hand around Apoo’s base. He gives a slow stroke of Apoo’s member and his grip is just tight enough to make the DJ moan. Before Apoo can think to respond, Hawkins leans forward and takes the head of his cock in his mouth. His pretty lips wrap around Apoo's cock before the tarot reader gives a small suck, his eyes fixed on Apoo's face to see how he responds. The response he sees is the DJ's hand coming up to cover his mouth to muffle his low moan as his back goes rigid.

Hawkins chuckles and the vibrations make Apoo shiver as he swears a low, "Ngh- God _damn,_ Hawkins. Fuck - Hgh - Keep going, please." The blonde's tongue licks slowly across the tip of Apoo's cock before his tongue swipes into his slit and nearly makes Apoo scream. The hand around his base starts to stroke the rest of his cock and he swears that Hawkins is making him melt from the outside-in.

After another suck, Hawkins begins to take more of Apoo in, taking his time as he slowly works the taller man's cock further into his mouth. The heavy weight of it presses down against his tongue and he can just barely rub his tongue against the vein on the underside of Apoo's cock. He smiles around the thick member when his actions make Apoo shiver and moan. Hawkins gives another suck, loving the way he can feel Apoo's cock throbbing against his tongue.

"Fuck, Hawkins, keep going, _please,"_ Apoo pleads as his head tilts back and his eyes close in pleasure. His hand remains on the back of Hawkins' head and it takes a great amount of willpower to keep from just ruthlessly fucking his _amazing_ mouth, but Apoo wouldn't do that without asking. He's a gentleman, if nothing else.

Hawkins chuckles again before sinking all the way down, the tip of Apoo's cock rubbing against the back of his throat in the most pleasant way. He steals himself before he swallows around the thick member. He's done this enough that he doesn't choke or gag, but it still makes saliva well up in his mouth, some of it spilling from the corners of his lips. He starts bobbing his head slowly, lewd, wet noises sounding from his actions.

Apoo's body sings with pleasure and his mouth hangs open as he pants for air. This is so goddamn hot and he fucking _loves_ it. He's dripping precum down Hawkins' throat and Hawkins' is deepthroating him so well and damn, Apoo is going to ask this man on a date the second this is done. And, judging by the way his cock is twitching and throbbing, it won't be long.

Hawkins can tell this, too, and begins to suck with every bob of his head. He watches Apoo with lustful interest as the taller man begins to come undone above him. Apoo's hands grip his hair even tighter and Hawkins can't help but moan around him.

Apoo makes a note to pull his hair more next time, and that thought is so much - too much - and with a loud moan of Hawkins' name, he cums down the blonde's throat. It's sudden, but Hawkins must have seen it coming because he swallows every drop with ease, milking Apoo dry.

Apoo is panting and leaning against the counter, a breathless smile on his face. "Hot _damn,_ Hawkins! You're _so_ fucking good at that. I… You wanna go out?" Apoo asks sheepishly, a bit embarrassed by the fact he's only getting around to that now. He runs the back of his neck as he watches Hawkins get to his feet, the movement as elegant as ever, before the blonde tucks Apoo's cock back in his pants.

The blonde man chuckles as he grabs a napkin to wipe his mouth with. He tosses in the trash can before turning back to Apoo and resting a hand on his neck, Hawkins' thumb rubbing over his jawline. He looks up at Apoo with half-lidded eyes and a sultry smirk as he says, "I would love to. But first, let's go back to my place. And before that," Hawkins says as he steps away, walking towards Killer and Kidd's office. "I need to tell Killer that I will be accepting the job permanently."

Apoo grins and chuckles breathlessly, watching each step as Hawkins leaves. "Sounds perfect. And I look forward to working with you."


End file.
